Ernesto the Electric
"Struck by lightning while doing an odd job, Ernesto became supercharged with electric power growing up in the Monkey Capitol under the reign of the Hollow Senate. He now uses his electric powers to strike the bloon occupation as a vigilante." Ernesto the Electric is a Hero added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. Ernesto is a magic hero specialized in clusters of bloons. He is referred to as 'The Shocking Solution' in his subtitle. Lore A young monkey born under the reign of the Prince of Darkness twenty years ago, Ernesto the Electric was not always the magical vigilante he is now. A citizen of the Monkey Capitol under The Hollow Senate, a government put in power by Hordelorde Aulgart, Ernesto has come to hate the bloon occupation. When he reached adulthood, Ernesto was diagnosed with schizophrenia, and deemed insane. Even so, he could find his ways into the oddest of jobs for what pay he could get. That is, when Hordelorde Aulgart's soldiers didn't demand his labor. One day, Ernesto was sent up onto a high rising skyscraper to repair a damaged lightning rod. While up there, a storm itself was brewing, triggering the urgency that required its attention. While repairing it, Ernesto was struck by lightning, worsening his state of mind and supercharging him with static electricity. Ernesto would wander the Monkey Capitol, and none dared spark his anger lest they be met with ruthless static pain. The bloons occupying the city were too fearful of their lives to even attempt to hunt down and kill him. In their liberation campaign of the Monkey Capitol, the Prideshead army would find Ernesto, and put his magical electric power to good use. Design Ernesto is a lanky monkey with salt and pepper fur, which sticks out in spikes caused by the electricity. About half of his face is covered in burn marks and furless, scarred. Ernesto wears a large but torn open-front black jacket over a ketchup-stained white shirt. Ernesto wears torn black shorts with a yellow stripe going down the sides of the legs. On his feet are black sandals. In one hand, a piece of metal has melted into and merged with Ernesto's palm, but crackles with powerful electricity. Stats * HP: 20 (+1 per level) * Cost: $500 (Medium) * Attack Type: Ernesto holds his palm forth, and a yellow spark pops out of it, flying straight into a bloon. After it hits, the bloon will crackle with a web of electricity around it, stunned for 0.5 seconds and pop for 1 layer. This charge will then chain into up to 2 other bloons. Cannot pop lead, frozen, or purple bloons. Chain can jump to Camo bloons but cannot target them directly. * Attack Speed: 2 seconds * Range: x/x/1 Dart Monkey sized Abilities *'Electric Gate': Ernesto will raise his hands as somewhere in his two glowing white orbs in line with one another across the track will be placed. An arc of electric bolts will form between these two orbs, popping all bloons that run into it for 1 layer as they pass. Can only handle a max of up to 8 bloons per second. Lasts for 5 seconds. Has a 30 second cooldown. *'Negative Charge': Ernesto will hold his arms out as rings of yellow shoot out from his body and to the edge of his range. All bloons impacted will be charged with electricity, becoming stunned for 1 second and when the charged layer is popped, a chain lightning will shoot out, popping 1 layer off of up to 10 other bloons. Will not trigger other electrically charged bloons and move the electric charge to the next layer, unless it is the final layer. Has a 60 second and 1 round cooldown. *'Thunderstruck': Ernesto will call down a huge lightning strike on the strongest target on the map, dealing 300 damage (50% of this damage to bosses) and preventing them from moving for 3 seconds. The struck entity in question will continue to take 1% of their health as damage every second until killed. Lasting damage does not effect bosses. Has an 80 second cooldown. Levels * Level 1: Default. * Level 2: Ernesto's attack now chains up to 4 additional targets. * Level 3: Unlocks the Electric Gate ability. * Level 4: Damage of Ernesto's attack increases to 2. * Level 5: Mechanical towers in Ernesto's range become supercharged with power, attacking 10% faster. * Level 6: Ernesto's range increases by 20%. * Level 7: Ernesto's base attack now is so concentrated, it can pop Purple Bloons. * Level 8: Bloons that pass through the Electric Gate are now stripped of Camo property. * Level 9: Ernesto's attack now chains up to 6 additional targets. * Level 10: Unlocks the Negative Charge ability. * Level 11: The stun of Ernesto's attack now lasts 1 second. * Level 12: Electric Gate can now handle up to 20 pops per second and lasts 10 seconds. * Level 13: Mechanical towers in Ernesto's range now attack 20% faster and their attacks strip targets of Regrow due to their heartstopping electric power. * Level 14: Ernesto's attack can now stun MOAB-class bloons up to the ZOMG, but for only 0.25 seconds. Blimps used in chains count as 2 targets. * Level 15: While stunned by Ernesto's attack, targets take +1 damage from all sources. * Level 16: Negative Charge no longer requires a round to pass between uses. Cooldown reduced to 50 seconds. * Level 17: Mechanical towers in Ernesto's range have their ability cooldown times reduced by 20%. * Level 18: Ernesto now forms two Electric Gates when using the ability. The orbs of these two gates actually connect to each other electrically as well, and if they cross over the track, can go for another pass. * Level 19: Blimp stun duration increased to 0.6 seconds. * Level 20: Unlocks the Thunderstruck ability. * Level 21: Every time Ernesto uses his base attack, all ability cooldowns automatically charge for 1 second, not including his own. * Level 22: When Ernesto uses Negative Charge, all Mechanical Towers in his range become uberpowered by the electricity, attacking 50% faster for 3 seconds. * Level 23: Ernesto's attack now chains up to 10 targets. * Level 24: Bloons hit by Ernesto's attack are now stunned for 1.2 seconds. * Level 25: Thunderstruck now hits the 3 strongest targets on the map. * Level 26: Mechanical towers in Ernesto's range automatically recover 1 HP every round. * Level 27: The damage of Electric Gate increases by 1 for every 100 bloons that pass through it until it fades. * Level 28: Every time Ernesto uses his base attack, all ability cooldowns automatically charge for 1.5 seconds, not including his own. * Level 29: The lingering damage of Thunderstruck now exponentially increases by 2 with every tick. The initial strike also removes Fortified armor from all bloons but the BAD. * Level 30: Ernesto now has two permanent Electric Gates, one where the earliest part of the track meets his range, and one at the latest part of the track that meets his range. These Electric Gates can handle up to 40 pops per second each and the orbs also zap MOAB-class bloons every 3 seconds with a shock that deals 20 damage and stuns for 1 second. These Gates do not increase in damage like the ability ones. Ernesto's attack now deals 5 damage and chains up to 20 targets. Targets hit by Thunderstruck will be covered in a web of blue electrical energy and take 2x damage from all sources (does not effect Bosses). Quotes Not yet available Category:Heroes